Jalmont Drabbles
by Zero Rae Ryoshi
Summary: Just some little ElmontXJack drabbles that I've been working on in my boredom, don't worry, there will be more and I will even take some requests if I happen to have the time. *grins* Yaoi! Boyxboy! Don't like? Then don't read! XP Movie does not belong to me, although I wish it did, because it was that freaking awesome! Not to mention, Elmont and Jack would've so been together! Heh
1. 1-5 Drabble Count

Elmont gave a harsh sigh as he leaned against the wall, watching the new recruits train under the head guard in the kingdom.  
"Ugh, pathetic." he mumbled to himself.  
"Give them a chance." Another guard, Christian, said with a light chuckle, crossing his arms.  
"You can give them a chance, I couldn't care less about the new recruits." Elmont muttered to himself before pushing off the wall, nodding to the guards and watching with annoyance as the recruits dispersed and he gave another harsh sigh.  
"What's this? The infamous captain, annoyed?" Elmont turned his head with a smirk to a grinning brown haired boy with bright blue eyes.  
"Well hello, and what's a pretty boy like you doing out in the barracks?" Elmont chuckled as Jack glared at him.  
"Watch it Elmont." he huffed as Elmont walked towards him, pulling the boy close and planting a kiss on his forehead.  
"So no hello to your dear old boyfriend?" Elmont snickered and Jack shrugged.  
"Hm, hello Elmont." Jack said jokingly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jack sniffled, wiping roughly at his tears, sitting curled up in his bed. He had been sitting in his room for an hour, crying over a silly little break up.  
The thing that caused the breakup was the fact that Jack found Isabelle cheating on him, and she had said insulting things to him when he found out, degrading him and the worst thing was that she had been the one to break up with him, throwing him out of her house and he had to go back to his own apartment that he shared with his best friend Elmont.  
Elmont sighed, as he stood outside the boys room, frowning at the boy on the bed. "Jack?" Elmont tilted his head as the boy stifled his sniffles and looked up timidly.  
"E-elmont...?" Jack wiped more tears from his face, clearing up the small frown that he had on his face.  
"Can I come in?" Elmont asked and Jack nodded, sitting up straighter just as Elmont nsat on the bed across from him. "Do you want to talk about it?" he asked and Jack looked away from him and found a small pattern on the bed particularly interesting.  
"I... there's nothing to talk about." he answered and Elmont gave a soft sigh.  
"For what it's worth Jack, I still love you, always have and always will." Elmont smiled.  
"T-thank you... Elmont." Jack said, and for the first time that day, he smiled.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jack's grumbled, slamming the door behind him. He and Isabelle had gotten into another fight about their former relationship and he once again told her off while she was desperate to get back with him.  
"Go away Isabelle, leave me alone." Jack growled, glaring at the blonde as she tried to cling onto him.  
"B-but Jack, we could've had something!" she pleaded before seething. "It's that bastards fault, it's all Elmont's fault!"  
"Don't you dare say anything bad about him!" Jack snapped and she backed away, still seething.  
"He corrupted your mind Jack, if it weren't for him, you would still be with me." she said and he huffed.  
"No! I love him and there is nothing you can do about that Isabelle!" And with that, he left.  
He sighed and sat on the couch, his face buried in his hands. For the first time in so long, he had actually said that he loved Elmont in front of another person, and he never thought he'd say that to her of all people.  
"Honey, I'm home!" Elmont said as he walked through the door in his usual cheerful manner.  
"Elmont..." Jack greeted, still upset.  
"Hmpf, well hello to you too." The older man huffed in a joking way and Jack looked up, still frowning, but as soon as he had his eyes were wide and Elmont grinned.  
"E-elmont?" Jack gasped, seeing the small black and white ball of fur on the mans shoulder. The little kitten perked up at hearing his voice and mewed in a very adorable way that instantly cheered the younger up and Elmont picked the kit off of his shoulders; handing her to the boy.  
"Happy Anniversary." he whispered in his ear, chuckling at the excitement in the others eyes.  
"You remembered!" Jack smiled brightly before hugging the older man, kissing him passionately before breaking away, almost purring softly, or maybe that was the kitten. "Thank you Elmont, I love you!"  
"Love you too, Jack." Elmont chuckled.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jack ran through the castle as fast as he could, panicked and panting, his eyes wide with fear and worry.  
"Please be alive, please be alive!" he chanted out loud, even as he was running out of breath, but he had to get there or something worse might happen. He had to be there for him, they promised each other and he promised him he would come back alive, he had to... he didn't know what he would do if he died on him. "Elmont don't you dare die on me!" Jack shouted into the halls, just as he skidded to a halt in front of the nursery.  
Relief flooded through his body as he heard the familiar chuckle from his best friend/boyfriend. "What a surprise." Elmont mused as he weakly stood up and Jack stalked over to him, relief washing out and filling up with anger.  
"What the hell were you thinking going up against the elite team from Hero?" Jack shouted and Elmont raised an eyebrow at him. "You could've gotten seriously injured, or worse, you could have died, and then what!" Jack growled and Elmont chuckled again.  
"So nice to see that my boyfriend was worried about me." he said and Jack stiffened.  
"How can you joke about something like this...?" he asked, tearing up. "Do you have any idea what I've been through throughout the entire month and then just earlier today when I heard that the great Captain Elmont was 'gravely injured'? I was worried sick!" he fell on the bed, hugging the man tightly, not noticing the wince.  
"Okay okay, I'm sorry... Jack, that hurts!" Elmont sighed when he saw that it was no use trying to pry the boy off of him so he sat up straighter and hugged him back. "Jack, I'm fine... you don't need to worry anymore."  
"You have to promise you won't do anything rash like that ever again... please, Elmont." Jack pleaded, pulling back and Elmont smiled sincerely, nodding.  
"I promise, Jack." he chuckled, kissing the boys forehead. "Besides, I think I'm done with being captain for this kingdom." Jack looked at him, shocked and confused.  
"What do you mean?" he asked and Elmont smirked.  
"What would say if I asked you if you wanted to travel with me, you know,go out and see the world, just you and I?" Jack's eyes widened and he nodded.  
"I... I would love to! But what about the king, your duties? What about Isabelle and your friends?" Jack asked, frowning and Elmont sighed, laying down, pulling Jack down with him, wincing only slightly.  
"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it." Elmont assured and Jack snuggled closer to him, smiling softly, feeling extremely exhausted.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Jack?" The boy turned his head with a small frown as he looked to a blonde girl, the princess.  
"Isabelle," he greeted, not really wanting to talk to her because of the fit she threw when he dumped her and she thought that he did it for another woman, which was far from the truth but still oh so close. "What do you want?"  
"My father told me." he froze at that and turned to her once again, eyes trained on her. "May I come in?" He gave a soft nod to that and sat down on a small couch that was in the room.  
"W-what did he tell you...?" Jack asked, timid and afraid. He really didn't want her to be mad or hate him for the choice he made.  
"About you... and Elmont." she lowered her head at that and he gulped.  
"W-what about me and... h-him...?" she narrowed her eyes at him and he visibly shrank away. "O-oh..."  
"Look Jack," she softened as she saw how frightened he looked and scooted closer to him, "I'm not saying that I don't like it, in fact I always thought you two would've made an excellent couple..." she paused and he tilted his head.  
"R-really?" She nodded, with a small but sad smile.  
"I just wish you would've told me, and I would've been okay with it." she hugged him and he blinked for a few seconds before hugging her back.  
"Oh thank you Isabelle!" he said, giddy, now that he knew his best friend was okay with his relationship.  
Just at that moment, Elmont walked into the room, about to shout his regular 'Honey, I'm home' bit but blinked as he stumbled onto the scene before him.  
He cleared his throat, feeling awkward. "P-princess... Jack..." he greeted to the silence and Jack immediately pulled away from the hug and jumped up, running to the man and hugging him tightly, planting a small kiss to his lips, causing Elmont's eyes to widen. "J-jack...!" he choked before smiling and hugging him back, looking from the boy to the princess and then back to Jack.  
"She approves!" Jack said in an excited and happy manner and Elmont grinned, nodding to the princess who had a small smile on her face and then a smirk.  
"So... when's the wedding?" At this both boys broke apart with a choking Elmont and a giggling Jack.


	2. 6-10 Drabble Count

"Jack, Jack!" Elmont ran into the room, looking quite frantic. Jack looked up at that moment, no longer paying any attention to the book in his hands, in favor of seeing what was wrong with his boyfriend.

"Elmont, what's wrong?" Jack questioned, standing up, placing the book on the couch beside him and walking over to the older man.

"He knows! The king knows!" Jack's eyes grew wide.

"B-but how! We haven't told anyone but... but h-her..." Jack frowned and Elmont nodded.

"She told him..." he said with a slightly bitter undertone and jack lowered his head.

"S-so...?" Jack looked up again and Elmont frowned slightly, still looking panicked.

"He wants to see us... now." Elmont replied, nodding and stepping aside for Jack to walk ahead of him.

"Yes, your majesty? You asked for us?" Elmont stood straight as he spoke with excellent poise.

"Yes," was all he said, and Jack looked timidly from the king, to Elmont, to Isabelle who looked smug, and then back to the king. "It has been brought to my attention that you, Elmont, and Jack are, is it, dating one another. Is that true," he paused knowing Elmont was going to lie to protect the two of them and then added his name, "Jack?"

Elmont quickly snuck a glance to his boyfriend, seeing the panic in his eyes and was about to speak up when the king shook his head.

"It's quite alright Jack, you can tell me the truth." He knew the boy wouldn't lie anyway, especially since he now had his head lowered.

"My father asked you a question, Jack." Isabelle spat, saying his name with venom in her voice and Jack flinched, nodding.

"W-we are..." he said softly and then looked up. "W-we're so sorry, your majesty! We would've told you, honest! But we, I was just so scared of how you would react, to how the kingdom would react. I-I mean I-Isabelle, er, the princess only found out by a-accident!" he rambled and only stopped when the king chuckled, both boys and Isabelle looked to the king in confusion.

"Your majesty?" Elmont questioned.

"Father?" Isabelle was quite shocked by the chuckle, she honestly thought that he would yell at them instead.

"Eh...?" Jack muttered intelligently, also thinking what Isabelle was.

"Jack, there's absolutely no need to apologize." The king smirked and Elmont blinked while Jack tilted his head, still confused, but then Elmont grinned.

"You mean...?" The king nodded.

"I knew all along about this and honestly, it's about time!" The king laughed and Jack and Isabelle's eyes went wide.

"What!?" the two shouted in unison, but Jack was altogether glad to hear this, as well as Elmont, though the princess herself was mortified. The king nodded and Jack, in all his excitement and dare I say, giddiness, hugged the captain beside him.

"Thank you, your majesty!" he said, while Elmont chuckled, the king still laughing, and the princess as well as Jack's book were all but forgotten.

-JALMONT-

He was stupid he knew, but he didn't care, because standing there, in the middle of the cold rain with nothing but a light jacket some boots and normal jeans, he could honestly say that he liked waiting... He liked waiting there, against the walls of the castle, for him.

It wasn't pleasant for his body, but it might as well have been for his mind, for he just leaned against the wall, his head back against the stone and closed his eyes, thinking while he waited.

It was like this every sunday, monday, tuesday, thursday, and saturday for the boy, the guards knew because they watched the boy walk to the castle without fail each time and wait for their captain to come out and then with a bit of scolding from the older male, they would leave.

However, the captain was late this time, held up by the princess's questions about new recruits and he tried to finish up the conversation but the attempt was proving fruitless.

Finally, when the princess was finished, she headed back for her room, bidding the captain farewell and with that, he grabbed his things and climbed onto his horse, thinking that no one would be waiting for him out in rain like this. And when he reached the castle gates, he was soon to proved wrong when he heard a rather loud sneeze from beside him and looked over to see that familiar boy, hood up, sitting against the wall and in the mud, still waiting for him.

You could say that he was beyond surprised to his faithful boyfriend waiting for him like this but it did nothing to stop the small smile and the later thoughts of yelling at him for doing this.

So, he cleared his throat, the boy looking up, a bright smile on his slightly red face, and offered his hand; watching as the boy stood up, walked over to the horse, and hesitantly took it, climbing on.

This time, there was no yelling, no frowns, no scolding looks, just that small smile that the captain had and the love-sick grin that the boy held, from what the guards could see, and with a few words to the boy and a few nods to him, they were off.

It was a surprise to the guards to see that the next day, the boy had yet to fail to wait for their dear captain, at the same time, the same spot, and with the same small smile that he always wore; except, something was off this time and they didn't know what.

Though if anyone asked, the boy would blush and just wave the subject off.

-JALMONT-

Elmont and his best friend Crawe were standing along the tops of the walls surrounding the kingdom, a stack of balloons filled with soured milk at their feet while in their hands were a few balloons, just waiting for release.

Below them walked several unaware guards, servants, and a few townspeople, only few unfortunate enough to cross with the balloons spiteful path to the ground.

Crawe let go of his balloon just as a woman walked below and with a great big splat and a shriek, both the captains burst into a fit of loud laughter, hiding behind a part of the wall from the onlookers below and they waited, their laughter ceasing only slightly before going again, this time Elmont's turn.

But, the captain was unaware of whom his balloon was going to hit, as a boy with dark brown hair and bright blue eyes walked below, humming happily to his self.

Crawe nudged his friends shoulder with a cheeky grin before nodding. "Come on Elmont! Let it go!"

"Aw man this is great, I wonder who it's going to hit." Elmont commented before releasing the balloon, both peering over the edge and as soon as they did, Crawe burst into laughter and Elmont's eyes went wide with fright.

"Sh-" A sharp yelp, "it!" Elmont ducked, but not before the boy, Jack, looked up with narrowed eyes, spotting him.

"Elmont...!" Jack growled out.

"You're in for it now Cap." Crawe snickered, his laughter continuing as Elmont scrambled to his feet and ran down the path. "Good luck!" Crawe shouted, still grinning as his laughter died down, going to continue his fun without the older man with him.

"Wait Jack! I didn't know, I swear!" The desperate plea was heard all through this part of the kingdom and Crawe once again burst into laughter at his best friend and the captains boyfriend, as well as the squeal of surprise from a servant below.

-JALMONT-

Jack climbed swiftly onto a small black horse just as Elmont climbed onto his trusty white mare, both looking at each other with a small sharp nod before they headed towards an open field dotted with white fluffy sheep.

The little mammals had just escaped their pin and Jack had been asked to help herd them back into the fences, and Jack had gladly accepted the job, along with the help of his faithful partner in crime, Captain Elmont.

"Ready kid?" Elmont questioned and Jack nodded, grinning.

"I was born ready." Jack said excitedly before pulling sharply on the horses mane. "Hiya!" he urged on, rounding to one side of the feild, surrounding some of the sheep and leading them back to the fence.

Elmont began doing the same after watching his lover expertly handle the little woolen creatures, somewhat failing himself.

"Need some help captain?" Jack neared him, a teasing smirk on his face and Elmont gave a heavy sigh before shaking his head with a smile.

"I suppose I do, just don't expect me to return the favor." He said and Jack chuckled.

"Of course not. Well come on then."

The two of them continued to herd the sheep until both men stood outside of the large brown pen, Jack leaning over the side of the fence to pet a small sheep.

"You really like doing this kind of stuff, don't you?" Elmont questioned, Jack looking up at that, blinking in confusion before grinning and nodding.

"I love it. It's like I'm back home... being with the animals and the country landscape." Jack sighed dreamily, smiling to his self and Elmont frowned slightly before tilting his head in confusion.

"You don't like it at the castle?" He asked and Jack snapped from his thoughts, looking back at the captain, frowning slightly.

"I never said that..." he answered carefully.

"No, but you never said you liked it either, so come on, you can tell me." Elmont moved closer to the younger boy, winding an arm around his waist before tugging Jack to his chest, allowing the younger boy to lean against him.

"I... well I guess not. I mean... I don't feel at home there at the castle... it just doesn't feel like I belong there with all the others, the servants, the princess... or you." he said truthfully and Elmont gave a soft sigh.

"If you were able to, would you move back out into the country, with the animals and the other farmers?" Elmont asked, looking down at the boy in his arms with a thoughtful expression.

Jack shrugged lightly although he answered quickly to that. "I would give anything to be out here again... just... I don't want to be away from you..." Jack replied, frowning before smiling as he looked up at Elmont who also had a smile on his face.

Elmont leaned down to close the gap between them before pulling back slightly. "Hey, don't worry about it, it was just a question." he said softly and Jack nodded, kissing him back.

"Okay..." he murmured.

-JALMONT-

Jack let out a sharp, high pitched sneeze, sitting up straight with his head against the headboard and let out a small groan afterwards. "Why did I half to get sick now of all days?" he questioned half-heartedly before turning his head as he heard a light familiar chuckle.

"I think your little sneeze is quite adorable," Elmont commented and Jack glared at him, genuinely annoyed.

"Don't you have guard duty?" Jack asked, not wanting to deal with Elmont's little 'comments' no matter how much he loved to hear them, even though he was a boy.

"I gave my shift to Christian, just so I could help out my little kitten." Elmont smirked as Jack blushed, although the blush could have very well been a result to his fever, looking away from the captain.

"I'm not your... kitten." he murmured, not at all upset although he acted like he was.

"Maybe not," Elmont chuckled softly before sitting on the bed beside Jack, giving him a tray of soup and water, along with an apple that he swiped from the cafeteria, "but you are my boyfriend." he leaned over to kiss the tip of Jack's nose, smiling softly as he avoided his gaze.

"That doesn't mean you have to take care of me, you know? The princess could've done it, she wouldn't have minded much, really..." Jack mumbled, almost to his self and Elmont sighed.

"Nu uh, you're my responsibility and I will not allow her to take care of you." he said and Jack glared at him once more after a taking a small bite of the soup.

"You say that as if I'm just some little helpless animal that you took in." he said curtly and Elmont chuckled once more before shrugging.

"You certainly act like an animal, a little kitten in need of help." Jack huffed before eating some more of the soup, just a tad bit mad for that comment. "Come on, don't be mad, Jack." Elmont smiled at him and Jack tried not to smile back, but failed. "Eat your soup and get some rest."

"Think I'll be better by tomorrow?" Jack asked as he snuggled into the covers while Elmont took the tray and set it on the desk next to them. The captain smiled softly at this and leaned over to kiss his forehead.

"We'll see," he replied and Jack nodded, yawning.

"Love you Elmont..."

"Love you too, kitten." At this, Jack couldn't help but smile, although his smile hidden under the blanket as Elmont got up to leave the room.

Maybe he was Elmont's kitten, but only if Elmont was Jack's wolf.


End file.
